


Broken Promises

by ghsts



Series: Ice In The Veins [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, i like to hurt myself, why do i do this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghsts/pseuds/ghsts
Summary: "He's dead." Barry says, not looking up.Cisco pauses, then pushes the door closed. "Snart?"Barry nods, pulling his knees to his chest."How?" Cisco asks, and it's the softest his voice has been in weeks - at least towards Barry.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weekendgothgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendgothgirl/gifts).



> This hasn't been beta'd. I don't even write fanfiction anymore, but weekendgothgirl dragged this out of me. I CAN'T HELP IT, I SHIP IT SO HARD. Ahem.

It hurts.

It hurts so, so bad, and Barry isn't even sure how his legs are still working. He's standing next to Cisco, pretending he's paying attention to whatever is on the laptop, but he isn't fooling anyone.

"Head in the game, Barry." Cisco says, not even looking up from the screen. He's still mad at Barry, his voice tight and forced like he didn't even want to waste his breath even speaking to the speedster.

"Yeah, yeah...sorry..." Barry says, and he rubs his face. The Legends are stretching out with the Arrow team, and Barry watches as Kara does a few loops around the hanger ceiling. He tries to focus on them, on this amazing team up, but his stomach hurts so much. _There's someone missing._

It's a few more seconds before Barry realises that Cisco and Caitlin are staring at him.

"Are you even listening?" Cisco says in that pissed tone that he's been using a lot lately.

"Yeah, I'm-" Barry runs his hands through his hair. "I need some air." He turns and walks towards the closest exit. He doesn't even realise Cisco is following him until he's outside, back to the wall as he slides to the ground. The door isn't even closed before Cisco is on him.

"Dude, I don't even want to be talking to you right now, but we've got some serious work to do, and if I can--"

"He's dead." Barry says, not looking up.

Cisco pauses, then pushes the door closed. "Snart?"

Barry nods, pulling his knees to his chest. 

"How?" Cisco asks, and it's the softest his voice has been in weeks - at least towards Barry.

Barry shrugs, and he fidgets with the laces of his sneakers. "Ray said...he sacrificed himself...I don't know. He did it for the team." He takes a long, shaky breath then looks up at his best friend; the best friend who he needs so badly right now, but who hates the very sight of him right now. "Dude, I'm sorry, you don't need to--"

"I'm sorry," Cisco says, and he sticks his hands in his pants' pockets. "I know he..." He takes a breath. "I'm sorry."

Barry nods. 

"Take your time," Cisco says. "I'll, uh...I'll make something up. Just, uh...take five."

Again, Barry nods. Cisco sucks in his lips and turns on his heel, but before he opens the door, Barry calls out. "Cisco?"

Cisco turns back to look at him. 

"Thanks."

Cisco nods, then re-enters the hanger.

Barry lets out a long, shaky breath.

_He died a hero._

The words are still ringing in Barry's mind. After weeks of Cisco ignoring him, of having to try and make things good with the team, when the alien invasion happened and all the teams were calling in, all Barry could think about was ice cold skin against his own, and it was the only thing getting him through until Ray dropped the news on him.

It's been months since Barry last saw Leonard, but he could always rely on him showing up when he least expected it. The last time he'd shown up was in the middle of a bank robbery, which was pretty typical. The day had ended with their legs tangled and fingers linked, skin to skin in the room Barry had grown up in. Joe had been out of town, and Cisco had covered for him when he needed the night off.

It was his first time. Well, with Leonard, that is.

It was strange, but amazing; terrifying, but exciting. Barry almost begged him not to leave, watching as the older man sat on the edge of the bed and pulled on his worn black t-shirt and laced his boots.

"What?" Leonard had asked, not even turning his head.

"Just watching you."

"Well, I can't blame you." He'd turned and gave Barry a sly smirk. "I am a sight to behold."

Barry had laughed, then reached out and pulled him back onto the bed. Leonard had laughed, a smile on his lips as Barry kissed him. 

"I have to go," Leonard said, but Barry wasn't ready to let go. "I'll be back soon, I promise."

Barry sucked in a breath. _He's gone._ He never came came back, and he won't be.

"Get it together," Barry whispers to himself. The team needs him; he can mourn later. For now he needs to get his head in the game.

He takes another few slow breaths before he gets to his feet and makes his way back inside. He rubs his eyes, surprised to find he'd been crying, and he tugs his sleeves up to dry his cheeks. As he does so, he can't help but look at the teams working together in front of him. He keeps walking, towards where Cisco and Felicity are now standing, but someone else catches his eye: Mick Rory.

Their eyes meet, and Barry's heart starts to race again. Rory stares at him for a few seconds before he purses his lips and gives Barry a nod.

_He knows._

Barry sniffs, and returns the nod, then he's standing with Felicity and Cisco, trying to ignore the way Cisco is watching him.


End file.
